In recent years, golf club shafts are requested to increase a head speed even a little to extend a carry. Such golf club shafts for pursuing a carry generally tend to make it impossible to feel a peak of a flexure, and make it difficult to match a timing and make a shot.
Furthermore, various proposals have been made to provide a difference in rigidity in a length direction of a shaft to make it easy to make a shot. However, users have different preferences for the locally increased rigidity of the shaft.